The Scroll
by Fan of U
Summary: The result could end in so many ways. The possibilities were almost endless.


He knew this day was coming. He knew it all along. It was going to happen sooner or later. Unfortunately, he wished it would've happen later. A later time when he felt ready.

His father thought he was ready, his friends thought so too. Was he really, though? Was he ready to face something this big? Something that could destroy him deeply inside? Yet, something that he's been waiting for his whole life?

He wasn't so sure anymore. He didn't know what to feel. So many emotions were clashing inside him, so many thoughts running through his mind. This was too much for him. This was all just too much for him.

They're all beside him...waiting. Waiting for him to open it. He didn't want to open it, he couldn't. On the other hand, he wanted to. He could, but...how?

"Po..."A soft voice said to him.

He inhaled deeply and sighed, turning his head to look at his father."Y-Yeah dad?"He didn't like how his voice cracked. His voice sounded broken, scared, lost. It made him wonder what it would sound like after all of this was over.

His father opened his beak to say something, but nothing came out. The old goose couldn't find the words. What words can he say in a situation like this? Instead, he patted his son's back softly and hugged him. It seemed like the only thing he could do.

The furious five were clueless as to what to do. Their master never trained them for something like this before. Kung fu was definitely not going to solve this problem. They tried the peaceful way, the talking method. It wasn't working as well as they hoped, though.

The old red panda didn't know what to do either. In all of his years of being a master, he never had a student who had to deal with this. The result could end in so many ways. The possibilities were almost endless. Hopefully, it didn't end with a depressed giant panda.

"Hey...big guy."Po looked at his right shoulder to see his prey mantis friend."Think positive. You always do remember?" His green friend gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah buddy. Where's optimistic Po, huh?"His monkey friend said.

"Yeah, what you do to him?"Mantis said, making Monkey and himself chuckle. This made the panda chuckle as well. Everyone smiled at bit, it was nice to hear something come out of the panda that wasn't so sad or depressing. Finally, his father found the right words to say at that moment.

"No matter what happens...I'm here for you my son. We are all here for you."The goose gave him a small smile. His friends and master did the same as well.

Po sniffed."Thanks dad...everyone. It...it means a lot."He gave them a small smile of his own in return. He took a deep breath and sighed, returning his gaze to the item in his paws. His smile slowly turned into a slight frown the longer he looked at the scroll.

"Here goes nothing..."

His father, friends, and master didn't look at the scroll as he read. Instead, they looked at his face to see his expression. They hoped the scroll would turn out to be positive. Hoping that whatever the scroll contained inside would assure the panda down. To finally settle his thoughts peacefully.

Tears started to form in the panda's eyes as he hugged the scroll and buried his head in his arms. Everyone's heart immediately dropped at the sight. They all became worried as to what he just read and what will happen to him now. They all wondered if he'll ever be the same after this. Their thoughts were interrupted when they all heard a strange sound.

It was a cracked chuckle.

"Po?"Shifu said softly.

Po raised his head and chuckled again. He was smiling sadly with tears slowly running down his cheeks."They...they said..."Viper wrapped her tail around his left arm and Crane patted his back gently, encouraging him to continue."They said...they hope I'll be with a wonderful family...and wish the best for me."

Everyone smiled, realizing his reaction was not what they actually thought."They want to see me again one day...if it's possible. Until then, they want me to be happy."More tears came to his eyes, his father wiped them off and gave his son a kiss on the cheek."It also says...I look a lot like my dad and that I have my mom's eyes."

They all hugged him gently after he finished talking. He was really happy. All his thoughts and worries for the worst possible outcome of the scroll were gone. His friends and family were happy too. Their panda was no longer sad and depressed.

"What do you think of your parents now Po?"Tigress whispered softly to him.

"...Awesome."


End file.
